1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disk cartridges which contain a recording/playback disk which is contained in such a way that the disk is free to rotate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A disk cartridge which contains a recording/playback disk contained in such a way in the cartridge that the disk is free to rotate, and recording and playback are accomplished by inserting a head into the cartridge while rotating the disk at high speed within the cartridge, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,628.
However, in the above-mentioned patent, no form of dust prevention in the cartridge has been provided, and therefore, when a disk is rotated at high speed (for example 3600 rpm), air flow induced by the rotation causes dust in the cartridge to become disturbed, some of which becomes trapped between the disk and the head, which leads to problems such as dropouts and damage to the disk and head.